1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of auto-determination a three-dimensional image format, and particularly to a method of auto-determination a three-dimensional image format that can utilize a processor to determine an image format of an image signal according to characteristics of various three-dimensional image formats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 3, and FIG. 4. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a side-by-side three-dimensional image format, FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a top-and-bottom three-dimensional image format, FIG. 3 is a diagram illustrating a frame packing three-dimensional image format, and FIG. 4 is a diagram illustrating a two-dimensional image plus depth information three-dimensional image format. As shown in FIG. 1, each frame of the side-by-side three-dimensional image format includes a left eye image and a right eye image side by side. As shown in FIG. 2, each frame of the top-and-bottom three-dimensional image format includes a left eye image and a right eye image from top to bottom, where vertical size of the left eye image and the right eye image is decreased to 50% and horizontal size of the left eye image and the right eye image is not changed. As shown in FIG. 3, an image arrangement method of the frame packing three-dimensional image format is the same as an image arrangement method of the top-and-bottom three-dimensional image format, but the frame packing three-dimensional image format has a 45 pixels black frame between a left eye image and a right eye image of each frame. As shown in FIG. 4, an image arrangement method of the two-dimensional image plus depth information three-dimensional image format is the same as an image arrangement method of the side-by-side three-dimensional image format, but a right side image of each frame of the two-dimensional image plus depth information three-dimensional image format is changed to gray-level depth information. Therefore, the two-dimensional image plus depth information three-dimensional image format can be used for calculating multi-view images for an auto-stereoscopic technology.
When a server or a player for playing three-dimensional images receives a three-dimensional image file uploaded by a user, if the user does not know a three-dimensional image format corresponding to the uploaded three-dimensional image file, a problem may occur when the user decodes the uploaded three-dimensional image file. For example, when a three-dimensional image file uploaded by the user has the top-and-bottom three-dimensional image format, if the user utilizes the side-by-side three-dimensional image format to decode the uploaded three-dimensional image file, the decoded image does not have a three-dimensional effect.